


jingle bells

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jaemin's in a christmas-sy mood.it's november.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 23 days of wonder [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 10





	jingle bells

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 16 - carols

"We are not listening to Christmas songs in November," Chenle deadpans, shaking his head when Jaemin pouts. "No, it is Thanksgiving time, not Christmas."

"No one likes Thanksgiving," Jaemin scowls, reaching to take back his phone but Chenle raises his arm higher. "Chenle! Give it to me."

"No," Chenle rolls his eyes, putting the phone in his pocket. "We're not listening to Christmas songs, they're annoying."

"You're annoying," Jaemin huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a baby. He's a brat, Chenle thinks to himself as he shakes his head, going back to his mobile game.

Chenle thinks he's won until he hears Jaemin humming and immediately recognizes the song, eyes moving to Jaemin who's staring at the ceiling as he hums 'Jingle Bells.'

"Jaemin, seriously?" Chenle sighs.

"I'm in a Christmas-sy mood," Jaemin whines.

Chenle stares at him for a moment before sighing, giving him his phone back, and then grabs his Airpods from the table. "Wear them," he gives him a look and Jaemin smiles, connecting his Airpods to his phone and putting them in.

Chenle shakes his head, not really sure on to feel irritated or amused as he unpauses his game.

Chenle knows he shouldn't have let Jaemin continue to listen to the songs because that's all he can hum or sing for the next few days.

"Jaemin," he sighs, leaning against the door frame of their bathroom. "It's been days. Listen to other songs."

"Or you can listen to them with me and get in the festive mood with me," Jaemin suggests, smiling as he dries off his hands with a towel.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'll do the dishes for the rest of the month," Jaemin says.

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

Christmas songs are stuck in Chenle's head for the next month and somehow, he can't find himself being mad at Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
